


water

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Doctor Who References, Established Friendship, Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Good Person Lucifer (Supernatural), Hints at a Possible Multi-Chapter AU, Insecure Lucifer, Jack is only a mention alas, Lucifer (Supernatural) is Forgiven, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer is actually Jack's Dad, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Lucifer, Reader-Insert, References to Paradise Lost, Sort Of, Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), The Devil Just Wants a Friend, This prompt went a completely different direction than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: years ago, you protected lucifer.months ago, he offered you his gratitude.today, you debate the pros and cons of making a deal with the devil.





	water

*

It was unseasonably warm, and the lake was more crowded than normal.

The sky was the perfect shade of blue, passing clouds big and slow, reflecting off near crystalline waters.

There were dozens of kayaks and sailboats carving their way across the waves, and nearly every available patch of grass was occupied by more folks trying to enjoy the last bit of warmth before the first whispers of winter.

You adjusted your weight on the bench, trying and failing to find a more comfortable position before feigning an interest in the sketchbook on your lap.

The sun was hot; you were regretting wearing a jacket today.

A few stray wasps hummed nearby, interested in the recycling bins, but still far enough not to bother you.

All-in-all, the atmosphere belied calm, shrouding an uneasiness that had been brewing over the past few months, and did nothing to calm your nerves.

When a small ruffle shifted the air beside you, you did feel some of your stress abate. A subtle chill tinged the air around you as he settled, and the knowledge that he had decided to accept your invitation was more reassuring than any other attempt made in the past fortnight.

Still, you were having a hard time reigning in your surprise.

"I honestly was beginning to doubt you'd show up."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

His playful tone was enough to bring a proper smile to your face, and you turned to face him, barely containing your relief.

Abashed, he ducked his head for a moment, clearly unused to such joy at his mere presence. You turned to face the water once more, allowing him the momentary vulnerability; it was always heartwarming to know he was comfortable enough with you to show it.

For a few moments, neither of you spoke, simply content to be in each other's company again.

It had been difficult recently, your life too hectic lately to take a day to yourself, his time divided between reforging his place in the Host, teaching his son, trying to restore order in Hell. In a way, you missed the days when he was still fully Fallen, missed the simplicity of his former role.

But that was selfish, and he deserved far better.

"If it's any consolation- I've missed you, too."

This brought your attention back to the First Rebel, critically tracing his expression.

He radiated contentment, arms casually extended on the backrest. There was a carefree attitude all about his frame, and yet his eyes-

You had forgotten.

The Devil never lies.

You fought off your own embarrassment, sudden shyness forcing your attention away yet again.

It had been months since you had last spoken, such a short time, yet it felt like a lifetime ago.

You had all the signs that he still cared, that he still worried.

Black eyes would follow you on your walks, the crisp scent of snowfall teasing your nose every morning upon your awakening, and sometimes you would find slightly burnt feathers refracting the sunrise from the top of your nightstand, each now carefully strung above your kitchen window, celestial sun-catchers gracefully twirling in the light.

Every evening, you would stare at them, still shining in the soft hues of the sunrise, graceful pinks and flickering oranges.

Every evening, you deliberated on the offer he had made to you.

Many times, you had been so sure you had made your decision, so certain that you were ready to choose your path. But then something always came up that made you change your mind again, once more putting off your response.

Pros and cons lists had failed you, and a simple coin toss would never be sufficient.

It shouldn't be such a hard decision: see the universe, or remain stagnant.

An obvious answer, one you had been ready to give months ago. But then your family needed you, then your car broke down, you gained a promotion, your student loan payments increased-

Everything added together in a months-long battle that you had only scarcely pulled through.

And now, knowing Chaos was breaching the edges of the Cosmos, Rumour and Panic already sinking their teeth into the general populace-

  
You knew, realistically, your dreams of seeing the distant stars could be nothing beyond that.

Lucifer's family needed his knowledge for the coming war.

Your family needed you for your strength and support.

"Lucifer-"

You turned to face him once more, startled by how intently he was studying you, how near he had drawn. There was a wariness to his expression, eyes darting between your own as he tried to make sense of your thoughts.

Some part of you, so, so long ago, had been scandalized by how he constantly, unintentionally, kept reading your mind. But now you found yourself grateful for his ability to do so, because Lord knew there was no way you could verbalize your arguments.

Lucifer frowned, turning away from you.

"You're not the only one who's selfish."

The heartbroken admission tugged at your empathetic nature, your hand lifting slightly in an abandoned gesture of comfort.

It had been months, centuries, perhaps even ages for him. Each plain moved at a different pace, everything in its own convoluted timeline.

Maybe, maybe there could be a middle ground?

"If there was some way we could do this, some way we could escape without missing a minute of our lives, or somehow go back if we make the wrong decision-"

There was a derivative snort, his arms folded across his chest as he took in your proposal. "Time travel. Seriously?"

You shrugged, already dismissing it as the silly proposal that it was. "What can I say; I'm a hoper of far-flung hopes and a dreamer of improbable dreams."

He rolled his eyes in passing bemusement, the playful grin crossing his lips sending a jolt through your veins.

Damn, you had missed him.

You watched as two pigeons fought over a forgotten potato chip, overwhelmed once more by your indecisiveness. In his presence, the desire to abandon all duty and responsibility had increased tenfold, everything within you practically begging for you to give in.

And for the first time, the temptation was just too strong for you to resist.

"If I agree-"

He perked up, every emotion cast away in favour of his curiosity, of his hope.

It positively shattered you.

"-Where would we go?"

"_Anywhere_." It was scarcely a breath, full of longing and desperation. "Everywhere. Nowhere." He took a breath, words suddenly tremulous and unsure. "Wherever you want."

He had already proven how much he valued you, how deeply he cherished your friendship. He had confided in you, trusted you.

Knowing that, it suddenly became the easiest decision in the world.

"Yes."

*

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to explore my depowered Lucifer AU, but Time waits for no one.
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


End file.
